


Art: Home is with You

by LiquidLightz



Series: LL Artworks for NASBB 2020 [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Planet Hulk, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Illustrations, M/M, MCU / Planet Hulk crossover, Multiverse, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Second Chance at Love, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LiquidLightz
Summary: My final artwork for the fabulous slow-burn romantic fix-it adventure that is powercrow's Planet Hulk / MCU Endgame crossover fic "lost in time, lost in space".Featuring Planet Hulk gladiator Steve, Devil Dinosaur, Wakanda Bucky, and all your canon MCU favourites, as well as other original fantastical creatures and Planet Hulk inhabitants.In this scene, PlanetHulk!Steve and Endgame Bucky get their hard-earned Happy Ending 💞
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: LL Artworks for NASBB 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041744
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Not Another Stucky Big Bang 2020, Stucky Bingo 2020





	Art: Home is with You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lost in time, lost in space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899455) by [powercrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/powercrow/pseuds/powercrow). 



> This is one of my various art contributions for the 2020 (Not) Another Stucky Big Bang (which I've grouped into a series). 
> 
> I didn't have as much time on this one as I'd have liked, deadlines and all that 😅 but I was surprisingly happy with how it turned out even though I had to cut it short 🙃  
> I'm also messing about with a mix of styles 😂
> 
> I had a lot of fun during this bang, working with my co-artist [whatthefoucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault) and our collab author [powercrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/powercrow/pseuds/powercrow) , who was always happy to share their WIP and discuss their story and ideas plus talk MCU and comics 💛 
> 
> I am very grateful to the team of NASBB mods who put together this great event at a time when it was much needed, and I look forward to reading all the new stucky content this bang has generated 🎉 
> 
> This art also fills a couple of squares on my bingo cards : 
> 
> ✨ Bucky Bingo square Y3 : Bucky/Steve
> 
> ✨ Stucky Bingo square C1 : Rings  
> (req fill info in the end notes)
> 
> Please note that the art ratings differ from the associated fic rating.

**[Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899455/chapters/68656467) Excerpt:**

“Bucky, you stood before me on Battleworld, you came for me, and you held up our way home, in this very same way, asked me to come home with you. Now, I ask you, will you make your home with me?” 

“Will you...let me…” Steve trails off, and his eyes too, are tear bright and Bucky can’t breath quite right, all he can do is hold his hand out to Steve, offering, accepting 

Warm metal slides into place, accentuating the designs of his arm as if it’d been meant for him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he idly thinks that the ring probably had been, because rings for metal hands aren’t off the shelf items. His own fingers fumble to place the other ring on Steve’s hand. 

There’s probably legal shit to attend to, and Strange is still standing there, deep in polite, silent communication with the emu, but Bucky can’t think of that anymore, because he’s leaning up to kiss Steve, and Steve is kissing him back, lips warm and gentle even has his hand tightens on Bucky’s hip and Bucky's arms wrap around his neck. 

And like their first kiss, their fiftieth, like too many too count, this one tastes like home. 

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ Bucky Bingo square Y3 : Bucky/Steve  
> Ship: Bucky/Steve
> 
> ✨ Stucky Bingo square C1 : Rings
> 
> Stucky Bingo format fill-info : 
> 
> Title: Art: Home is with You
> 
> Creator(s): LiquidLightz  
> Card number: 029  
> Square filled: C1 - Rings
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037844  
> Rating: Teen and up (for the art)  
> Archive warnings: none (for the art)
> 
> Major tags: Fanart, MCU/Planet Hulk crossover, Multiverse, Second Chance at Love, Canon Divergence, Fix-its of sorts, Romantic Fluff
> 
> Summary: My final artwork for the fabulous slow-burn romantic fix-it action adventure that is this Planet Hulk / MCU Endgame crossover fic "lost in time, lost in space". Featuring Planet Hulk gladiator Steve, Devil Dinosaur, and Wakanda Bucky. In this scene, PlanetHulk!Steve and Endgame Bucky get their hard-earned happy ending. 
> 
> Word count: N/A


End file.
